Who's that girl?
by Hitomi Nakenshy
Summary: "Allen, siempre te he amado en secreto, aunque todos lo sepan, tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta. Lo siento, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien. Ya que no soy ella". Shonen-ai. Laven. LavixAllen


Bueno, pues aquí les dejo este one-shot que hace tiempo hice. Espero y les guste, estoy planeando hacer un segundo capitulo que vendria siendo la contestacion a algunas dudas de este, si quieren lo hago, pero todo depende de cuantos reviews tenga :p

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aqui no me pertenecen, son de Katsura Hoshino-sama, si fueran mios serian actores porno de yaoi, ejem digo em... mejor ignoren eso.

Canción: Who's that girl? de Hilary Duff.

**¿Quién es esa chica?**

Se encontraba un pelirrojo acostado en el pasto bajo un árbol observando las estrellas, alzó su mano al cielo mientras con mirada melancólica encarnaba una pequeña sonrisa. Las lágrimas fluían solas, encogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas para después romper en llanto.

"_Había lugares que iríamos a medianoche,_

_Allí estaban los secretos que nadie sabría,"_

Con su mano derecha estrujaba un papel, el papel en el que se encontraba la lista de lugares por ir con su amado, donde sus más gratos secretos serían guardados y que nadie sabría. Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente, ahora se encontraba en uno de esos tantos lugares, susurrando al viento que volviera a su lado aquella persona. Porque aún quedaban lugares que visitar bajo las estrellas de la medianoche, llamándolo en silencio.

Fue un tonto en creer que le pertenecía a él, que siempre sería de él.

"_¿Quién es esa chica? ¿De dónde proviene?_

_No, ella no puede ser la única que ames_

_Que ha robado mi mundo,_

_No es verdadero,_

_No es correcto,"_

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo había hecho que Allen lo olvidara tan rápidamente?

No podía ser a la única persona a quien amara, no, no puede ser. Nunca lo aceptaría.

Ella había robado su mundo en un parpadear, le había quitado todo. Su única razón para vivir.

Él era su vida, era su día su noche, su todo.

No podía ser cierto, no era correcto. Debía ser un error.

-¡Lavi!-escuchó la hermosa voz de su amado, que lo hizo abrir los ojos y esbozar una amplia sonrisa al verlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te resfriaras, vamos.

-Je, si.

-¿Ya te presente a Lenalee?-preguntó el albino para después mostrarle a la chica.

"_¿Quién es esa chica que vive en mi vida?_

_Oh no, viviendo mi vida"_

El mundo se le vino abajo, eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Acaso ya había olvidado todos los momentos juntos?

¿Quién es esa chica que vive en su vida? ¿Desde cuándo vive su vida?

Un amargo sabor apareció en la garganta del mayor de los presentes, aclaró un poco la voz y les miro, para después hacer una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy contento por los dos.-dijo mientras detrás de esa máscara de felicidad se encontraba hecho pedazos.- Lo siento, no me siento muy bien, me adelantare.

El joven se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, lo menos que quería hacer era ver a ese par.

Se hundió bajo el mar de sábanas para después abrazar una almohada y echarse a llorar, lo mismo de todas las noches desde aquel día. Odiaba que Allen fuera tan amable, su amabilidad estaba a punto de matarle, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que lo lastimaba?

Los tenues rayos del Sol se colaban por su ventana, dejándose ver que ya era de día. Miró su reloj que marcaba las siete en punto, se arregló lo más pronto que pudo y tomó su mochila.

"_Todo parece igual a mi alrededor,"_

Iba corriendo entre los pasillos, chocando en algunas ocasiones contra las paredes. Abrió la puerta con la respiración entre agitada, para después recibir un "llegaste tarde" por parte del profesor y un "estúpido conejo, ¿qué no tienes despertador?".

Era tan increíble.

Todo parecía tan normal, parecía que nada hubiese pasado.

Tomó asiento y prestó atención a las clases, a veces le costaba trabajo creer que Allen ya no estaba a su lado.

El timbre del receso sonó y se dirigió a la cafetería de la Preparatoria al lado de Kanda, el moreno iba tan serio como de costumbre mientras el pelirrojo actuaba energético y un poco travieso.

"_Entonces miro otra vez y todo ha cambiado,_

_Yo no estoy soñando,"_

El rostro de Lavi se congeló mientras sentía como un agua de balde fría le caía.

Ahora se daba cuenta, todo había cambiado.

Allen besaba tiernamente a la chica mientras la otra sólo sonreía y correspondía a sus caricias.

-¿Aún te duele, cierto?-murmuró Kanda.

-No te mentiré-volteó el rostro hacia otra dirección.- Lo odio.

Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, para después salirse corriendo. No podía soportar aquella situación. Le gustaría que todo aquello fuera un sueño, pero no lo era. No estaba soñando.

-¿Por qué te sigues haciendo daño?-cuestionó molesto el azabache tomando asiento a un lado de él.

-No sé porque… no sé…-frotó fuertemente su mano contra sus párpados secando las rebeldes lágrimas.- Ella está… ella está donde yo quiero estar…

-Idiota.-dijo inclinando un poco el rostro, haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera una parte.

-Lo sé, y el más grande.-alzó un poco la cara.

-No lo decía por ti.-masculló.

-Lo siento, no te escuché, ¿me dijiste algo?-le miró, los ojos se le comenzaban a hinchar y la punta de la nariz se estaba comenzando a tornar roja.

-No, nada. Sólo que te comprendo.-apretó el puño.

El pelirrojo recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

"_Soy la única que te hizo reír,_

_La que te hizo sentir,_

_Y la que te hizo triste."_

-¿Por qué Yuu?-preguntó sin observarle.- ¿No fui yo él único que lo había hecho reír? ¿Qué lo había hecho sentir, llorar? A veces no comprendo a las personas.

-¿Por qué Lavi?-susurró mientras desviaba la mirada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas en carmesí- ¿Por qué lo amas tanto?

-No tengo una razón para amarlo. Sólo sé que lo amo.

-Como lo odio.-gruñó apretando los dientes.- ¿Qué no se da cuenta que te lastima?

El otro no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-se escuchó una tercera voz.

El pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto del susto, mientras Kanda sólo se limitaba a observar directamente al albino que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Sólo estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso.-rió Lavi naturalmente.

-Bien, ya vamos a entrar a clases así que vámonos.-estiró su mano hacia el pelirrojo.

Un manotazo por parte de Kanda fue lo que recibió, extrañado le miro confundido, mientras que Lavi sólo le miraba sorprendido y con la boca un poco abierta.

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?-preguntó Allen.

-Deja de actuar como si no supieras nada.-manifestó molesto con la vista gacha.

-No, Yuu, no.-le pedía el chico de cabellos rojizos mientras tomaba de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué sucede, Lavi? ¿Hay algo que tengo que saber?-les miro a ambos.

-No realmente, lo que pasa es de que Yuu no se siente bien y por eso anda algo molesto.-le excusó tratando de que el otro olvidara todo lo sucedido.- Pero no te preocu…

-¡Deja de mentir!-gritó desesperado.

-Yuu…-dijo con un hilo de voz mientras le suplicaba con la mirada.

-¡Deja de actuar tan despreocupadamente Allen! ¡¿Qué no ves que le estás haciendo daño?

-Yo… no sabía…-susurró mientras les observaba sorprendido.

-Yuu…

-¡¿Qué no ves que tu sola presencia le lastima?

Un silencio incómodo se tornó, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a tomar la palabra, el único sonido era el de las hojas de los árboles. Lavi bajó la vista y se puso de pie, caminó unos cuantos pasos dejándolos atrás.

-¿Es cierto…?-preguntó con un hilo de voz Allen quien observaba la espalda de el pelirrojo marcharse.- ¿Es cierto eso?

-Preferiría decir que no…-tragó-… pero ya no puedo mentir. Es cierto.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-alzó la voz totalmente frustrado- Todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo por mi culpa… y yo… y yo…

-No tienes nada que decir Allen, creo que… te entiendo un poco.-volteó el rostro hacia atrás dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos, mientras una que otra gota de ese líquido salado lograba escapar.

-Lavi…-susurró.

-Lo siento Allen… Yuu…-apretó los puños mientras fruncía el ceño-… me iré del país.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono. Allen se hallaba sorprendido, mientras que el rostro de Kanda se mostraba tenso.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?-manifestó en voz baja.

-Apenas ayer tomé esta decisión.

-¿Lo haces por mí, verdad?-preguntó mientras aclaraba la garganta.

-No responderé algo… que ya sabes.

Sin más se marchó de aquel lugar, en ese momento una fuerte ventisca se hizo presente.

Al ver al chico marcharse, el moreno se puso de pie y se fue tras él, dispuesto a seguirle.

-Kanda…-murmuró Allen haciendo que detuviera el paso.

-¿Si?-soltó con amargura.

-…-el otro no pudo decir nada, realmente no sabía ni siquiera porque le había llamado.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Lavi se encontraba guardando algunas cosas en sus maletas, las lágrimas caían por si solas mientras esbozaba una tonta sonrisa cuyo significado desconocía. En ese instante unos toques detrás de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no sin antes haber dado un pequeño salto de susto.

-¿Quién es?-cuestionó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Soy yo, Kanda.

-Pasa, está abierto.

"_Yo no soy ella"_

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, el moreno sólo veía como guardaba algunos objetos.

-Lavi…-susurró.

-¿Si? Dime.

-No… no tienes por qué irte.-se sentó al filo de la cama.

-Es algo que quiero hacer.-cerró la maleta y dio una media vuelta para observarle a Kanda.- No puedo seguir más tiempo aquí.

-Entiendo eso, pero, ¿irte del país?-preguntó no muy convencido de que esa fuera una buena idea.

-Creo… creo que es lo mejor para mí. No creo poder seguir soportando esto.

-Pero… pero…-apretó los puños y los ojos para después tomar una bocanada de aire y soltar un grito.- ¡Te amo!

Lavi controló sus ganas de reír, y es que la forma en que se le había declarado había sido bastante graciosa, algo esperable en el caballero de hielo, Yuu Kanda. Tomó el rostro del japonés entre sus manos y le observó mientras encarnaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.-el chico le miró sorprendido.- Gracias por amarme.

-Oye, me acabo de confesar ¿y aún así no te quedaras?-desvió la mirada intentando que no se diera cuenta del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Jajá-soltó una pequeña risita el pelirrojo- Perdóname Kanda, pero mi decisión ya está tomada.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda del azabache, esa era la primera vez que le llamaba así.

-¿Por qué…?-susurró agachando la vista.

-¿Ah?-le observó asombrado por aquella reacción.

-¿Por qué no podemos intentarlo?-preguntó mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a hallar vidriosos.

-Yuu…-le abrazó-… no te quiero hacer daño. En estos momentos al único que amo es a él, y si estoy contigo te terminaré haciendo sufrir.

-No me importa.

-A mí sí, yo ya he sufrido una vez, y sé cómo es ese dolor.-hizo una pausa- Es un dolor horrible que te termina consumiendo poco a poco.

-¿Y por qué no luchas por él?-sugirió alzando el rostro para mirarle.

-Porque ya me he dado cuenta que por mucho que lo intente, yo no soy ella. Y él a la única persona que quiere, es a ella.

* * *

…

Se encontraba un hombre de cabellera larga y rojiza peinada hacia atrás, sentado frente a varios micrófonos, los flashes de las cámaras eran casi cegadores mientras que sus espaldas eran decoradas por pequeñas mantas que dejaban relucir una rosa bañada en sangre.

Las preguntas eran una tras otra, y parecían no terminarse; pero a pesar de el exhaustivo trabajo él hombre, de alrededor de unos veintisiete años, respondía con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro sin dejar de lado la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

A un lado de él se encontraba un hombre rubio, a veces interrumpía y le decía que si quería no respondiera a todas las preguntas.

Al terminar, ambos se encontraban en los pasillos de aquel lujoso lugar.

El chico soltó un pequeño "waa" mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre-manifestó con un tono algo infantil.

-Te dije que no necesariamente tenías que responder a todas las preguntas.-Le regañó el hombre rubio.

-Jajá, lo sé.-se detuvieron al encontrarse en una desviación.- ¿Te irás a dormir, Bak?

-Así es, no he dormido desde que llegamos por tú culpa.-dijo mientras se dejaba ver en su rostro aquellas marcas provocadas por la falta de sueño.

-Jo… siempre soy yo el de la culpa.-infló los cachetes infantilmente.- Bueno, yo iré a comer.

-Está bien. No vuelvas a tu habitación tarde.

-Je, je,-rió- ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

-Diablos, olvidé el lugar donde nos encontramos.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Y sin más se marchó del lugar.

Mientras en otro lado del mismo hotel, se encontraba un hombre albino de unos veinticinco años, caminaba junto con una chica de buen parecer tomándole de la cintura.

-Me iré a la habitación.-soltó algo fastidiada la mujer debido al cansancio.

-Está bien, yo iré al bar a beber algo.-dijo para después irse.

Los dos hombres iban hacia la misma dirección.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de madera que lucía un elegante tallado, el ligero contacto que tuvieron al pretender tomar la chapa al mismo tiempo hizo que se miraran el uno al otro.

-Disculpa-masculló el mayor de los dos.

-Ah, no tiene nada por qué disculparse-le sonrió amablemente dejando ver un antiguo tatuaje en forma de estrella en su frente.

-Podría ser que tú… ¿Allen?-soltó algo sorprendido el pelirrojo, el otro extrañado le observó unos segundos, la persona que se encontraba frente a él se le hacía muy familiar. Le basto con ver aquel ojo esmeralda para saber quién era.

-Lavi…-dijo con la quijada algo suelta debido a la impresión, y es que hace diez años que no lo veía.

-Realmente no puedo creer que seas tú-sonrió tan infantilmente como siempre.

Esa actitud le había provocado una extraña calidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentraron en el lugar y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, ahora era Lavi el que devoraba y Allen el que bebía. Algo extraño comparándolo con diez años atrás.

El albino le observaba, su rostro ahora lucía más varonil, incluso se veía algo fornido.

-Yuu me contó que te dedicas a la música.-tomó un poco de vino tinto- Lamentablemente sólo he oído un par de canciones tuyas, pero me han gustado bastante.

-Si…-un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, aquella conversación era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.- Por cierto, me enteré que eres escritor de novelas. Kanda me lo dijo.-soltó una pequeña risita al nombrar al informante.

-Ja, si, es algo que desde siempre me ha gustado.-hundió el tenedor en aquella pasta que parecía no querer ser comida, ya que era la segunda vez que lo intentaba.

-Únicamente he leído "_Lágrimas de un corazón muerto_", fue… bastante conmovedor.-bajó la vista, y es que ese libro le recordaba su antigua relación.- Fue bastante bueno.

-Que va.-soltó despreocupado y algo molesto- Esa novela fue bastante mala, comparándola con las últimas dos que he sacado creo que fue la peor.-rió.

Allen le miró sorprendido e internamente un montón de preguntas comenzaron a aparecer. Ese no era el Lavi que él conocía, el Lavi que el recordaba nunca hubiera dicho que su relación fue lo peor que le había pasado.

En ese momento sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía, apenas había comprendido aquella situación. Ya habían pasado diez años, era lógico que actuara así.

-Y dime Allen, ¿aún sigues con Lenalee?-le preguntó mientras llevaba a su boca un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Eh, si.-respondió algo aturdido, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Lavi nombrarla por su nombre.

-¿Y están casados? ¿Tienen hijos?-cuestionó curioso.

-Bueno, yo quiero tener un hijo, pero Lenalee primero se quiere casar.-suspiró- Yo aún no me quiero casar.

-Jajá, entiendo.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?-se apuntó para después esbozar una amplia sonrisa.- Si, tengo uno. Tiene cuatro años.

Sacó de su cartera una foto del pequeño. Una sonrisa también apareció por el rostro de Allen, era como una versión miniatura de Lavi.

-Es idéntico a ti, entonces eres casado.-diciendo lo último fríamente.

-Nop.-respondió rápidamente.-Su mamá es una gran amiga que tengo, ella es mayor que yo así que desde hace mucho tiempo quería tener un hijo por miedo a no poder más adelante.-sirvió un poco de vino a su copa- ¿Quieres?

-Por favor.

-Y como no tenía pareja estaba viendo las opciones mediante la inseminación artificial.-hizo una pausa- Así que decidí que ya era tiempo para ser padre, y así fue como sucedió. Sólo sé que este enano es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Pareces muy feliz con tu hijo, Lavi.-le miraba totalmente embalsamado debido a la felicidad que emitía.

-Si…-una canción comenzó a sonar, ambos se miraron sin decir nada hasta que el pelirrojo sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina su celular, con su mano izquierda le hizo una señal a Allen de que le esperara.- ¿Si? Ah, ya veo.-esbozó una pícara sonrisa.- Así es, si, aquí estoy. Bien, adiós.-colgó el teléfono.- Lo siento Allen, me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?-chilló.

-Sí, lo siento. Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo más tiempo. Ojalá y nos volvamos a ver.

El chico dejo el dinero de lo consumido en la mesa, instintivamente el albino lo tocó, los billetes aún estaban cálidos. Volteó su rostro siguiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo, vio como se dirigía a la puerta donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello ondulado y largo, lucía un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo.

El blanco rostro del chico se tensó al ver como los labios del pelirrojo eran besados por aquel hombre, para después desparecer del lugar.

Agachó el rostro mientras sostenía su frente entre sus manos, soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas llenas de tristeza.

-Ahora comprendo…-susurró- Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que…

-…lo ve perdido.-terminó la frase el mesero quien limpiaba la mesa.

-Así es…-alzó el rostro mientras unas rebeldes gotas comenzaban a aparecer.

FIN


End file.
